listfandomcom-20200216-history
Theater and Stagecraft Technique
a vista * aboard * above * ace * act * action * actor-proof * Actors' Equity Association * ad lib * anagnorisis * applause * apple box * apron * arc follow spot * arena theater * argentine * artist's assistant * ashcan * aside * audience * audience dress * audit stub * audition * baby spot * backdrop * backing light * backlight * backstage * bad laugh * balcony * balcony box * balcony lights * balcony operator * band call * band shell * barn doors * barnstorm * bastard amber * batten * beam projector * beat * bedroom farce * below * bill * billboard pass * bit * black comedy * blackface * blackout * blackout switch * blind seat * block * blocking * boards * boffo * bomb * bomb crater * bon-bon * book * border * born in a trunk * bow * box office * bravo * break a leg * business * callback * cast * cast party * catharsis * cattle call * character * circuit * close * cold reading * comic relief * costume * cothurnus * coulisse * counterweight system * cue * curtain * curtain call * curtain raiser * curtain warmer * cut drop * cyclorama * dakota * dark * dark house * dead pack * debut * decor * denouement * deus ex machina * dialogue * dim the house * dimmer * dimmer board * dinner theater * dog * door list * double cast * downstage * drama * dramatic structure * dramatis personae * dramaturgy * drapery setting * dress a stage * dress circle * dress extra * dress rehearsal * dress-room list * dresser * drop * drop curtain * drop scene * engagement * ensemble piece * entr'acte * epilogue * epitasis * farce * finale * first-night list * five minutes to curtain * flashpot * flat * flies * flood * flop * fly * fly crew * fly gallery * fly plot * footlights * forestage * fourth wall * French scene * fright wig * front of house * front of the house * full-dress * gallery * gel * go to table * gobo * grave * grease paint * green room * ground plan * ground row * hall * hamartia * head spot * high comedy * histrionics * hit * hit one's mark * hit the boards * horseshoe staging * hot * house * house seat * houselights * icebreaker * instrument * intermezzo * intermission * intermission bell * jack * keg light * kill * klieg light * knee play * lap dissolve * leg drop * legitimate theater * light bridge * light rehearsal * light tower * lighting board * limelight * lines * live pack * live stage * lobsterscope * loge * low comedy * lyric theater * makeup * makeup call * marks * marquee * mask * matinee * melodrama * Method * mezzanine * mise en scene * monologue * motley * mug * Muse * no-show * noises off * number * Obie * objective * obstacle * off book * off Broadway * oleo * one sheet * one-night stand * open * open full * opening night * opry house * orchestra * orchestra pit * overact * overture * page a curtain * pan * Pan-Cake * paper the house * papering the house * parados * parapet * paraskenae * parquet * parquet circle * part * parterre * pass door * passion play * patch * peanut gallery * perch * perform * performance * periactoid * peripeteia * pigeon * pin spot * pit * platform * play to the balcony * playbill * plot * pool hall lighting * positions! * practical set * practicals * premiere * preparation * preview * production * production number * program * project * prologue * prompt * prompt box * prompt corner * prompt script * prompter * prop * property * property personnel * proscenium * protasis * quick study * raisonneur * rake * rave * rehearsal * rehearsal studio * repertoire * repertory * review * revolving stage * revue * rind down the curtain * ring up the curtain * riser * role * routine * royal box * rumble pot * run * run-through * scenario * scene * scene shop * scenery * score * scrim * script * sensory * set * set designer * set dressings * show * show business * show-stopper * shtick * sides * sight gag * sightline * slapstick * smash * snake * soliloquy * sotto voce * spike marks * spot * spotlight * SRO * stage * stage direction * stage door * stage fright * stage left * stage right * stage whisper * stagecraft * stagehand * stagestruck * stall * standing room * steal the show * stock scenery * strike * striplights * subtext * supertitle * swan song * tableau * tableau curtain * teaser * tech rehearsal * theater * theater party * theatricality * throwaway line * thrust stage * Tony awards * top billing * tormentor * touring company * tragedy * trap * trapdoor * tryout * turkey * turn * twofers * typecasting * understudy * upstage * vehicle * venue * vomitory * wagon stage * walk-through * wardrobe mistress * white light district * whiteface * wings * workshop